Lonomycin, from which the novel compounds of this invention are prepared, is a polyether type antibiotic produced by Streptomyces ribosidificus TM-481 (ATCC No. 31051) described in J. of Antibiotics, 29, No. 1, 15-20(1976), and is also designated as "antibiotic TM-481". This antibiotic has activity to gram positive bacteria and to protozoa such as coccidium, and is represented by the formula ##STR1##